Spirits and Redemption
by Sandman Cometh
Summary: A special short story from my Kights universe, inspired by the holidays. After Zuko's coronation, the Knights are given the task of finding his heart's desire. But to do so, they must help the now insane Princesss Azula regain her sanity. Updated Daily
1. Part 1 The Mission

Spirits and Redemption

Author's Note: This story takes place in a slightly altered version of my Knight-Avatar universe. Though the Knights are still there, events have progressed identically to the show. It begins about a week after the last episode.

Part 1

The Mission

The Fire Palace glowed brightly that night, it's spires and peaks all shining with candles and torches and all manner of light-making flames. It was rare that the Palace was brightened in such a way, for it was a large and daunting task. But there were occasions that called for it, and this night was no exception. For tonight, the Fire Nation would celebrate the coronation of its new Fire Lord, with a celebration that would last for much of the night. Everyone inside the palace was looking forward to the event, imagining the grandness of the party, the joy and the happiness, especially after the years of war under Fire Lord Ozai. But that wasn't entirely true. For there were some in the palace that had other thoughts on the party…

"Do we really have to go to this?" Mai asked, rolling her eyes as she looked at the long, bright, and far to elegant dress that she had been given for the night.

"I'd think you'd want a party after all that time in prison." Zuko replied, as he worked over the drawstrings of his ceremonial outfit, which was also far too overdone to be comfortable.

"Oh yeah. Spending a lot of time with strangers in a large building is a great alternative after jail."

Zuko would've replied, but was far too distracted by the confines of his outfit to give a real response. He grunted instead, as he fiddled with the strings and buttons. But thankfully, Mai understood him well enough, as she went over and loosened a single button for him. Of course, this caused the outfit to fall to the ground in a heap, leaving Zuko in only his underwear.

"Now, if we celebrated with you like that.." Mai said, tracing her finger around Zuko's chest.

"I'd like that too. But we need to save something for afterwards." Zuko said with a smile, as he took Mai's hand in his own. "Besides, I need to win over a lot of people at this celebration. I don't want anyone to think that I can be manipulated.

"All right." Mai sighed, as she bent down and grabbed Zuko's clothes. Zuko held out his arms and stood still, as Mai pulled the outfit over him, tightening and fastening with speed that Zuko couldn't have emulated even if he knew how the outfit functioned. Within a few minutes, Zuko was clothed in the royal outfit, looking every inch the Fire Lord.

"I still can't believe you can make this thing work." Zuko said, as he marveled at his finally complete outfit.

"Thank my parents. You wouldn't believe how many dresses and gowns I had to put together as a kid." Mai replied. "This is nothing compared to that."

"I can imagine." Zuko said, as he put his arm around Mai. "So do I get to dress you now?"

Mai smiled and started to reply, but then a knock sounded from the door. Zuko sighed and said, "Enter."

The door creaked open, as Fuego poked his head inside the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but they're startin' ta wonder where ya are." The lava-man said. "A couple of 'em even think that yer workin' on the next heir to the throne."

"And it's getting harder with these interruptions." Mai said dryly.

"We will be down in a few minutes." Zuko replied. "Were you able to make that drink you spoke about?"

"Oh yes." Fuego replied with a grin. "I warn you though, we will have to ration the tequila."

"See to it." Zuko said with a grin.

The red man nodded, and then shut the door. Turning back to the hallway, he moved down it and then up the stairway, to the very spacious room the Knights had been given. They all sat around the room, preparing in their own ways- Oscuridad, Bat of Shadow, Agua Cat of Water, Tierra, Dog of Earth, Aire, Falcon of Air, Bosque, Squirrel of Forest, Tureno, Ram of Thunder, Hierro, Spider of Metal, Luz, Fox of Light, and Desierto, Wolf of Desert. For a moment, Fuego looked in and wondered how such an oddball group had been chosen to help humanity keep the balance of good and evil. But that past quickly enough- after all, he was part of that group.

"So is 'e ready yet or what?" Agua asked, as he adjusted his cloak in the mirror. The cat paused a minute to look again, then licked his hand and began to adjust his whiskers

"I caught 'em in the middle a somethin' but I think they'll be ready." Fuego replied.

"Sweet. This should be an awesome party." Aire replied, as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Yer tellin' me. I'm finally gonna get some real booze in dis place." Tierra added. "You'd think they coulda found beer by now."

"I think the whole war effort thing might have thrown a gear in there." Luz said shaking her head at her brother's stupidity. "Besides, you wanna be around a bucncha drunk guys that shoot flames from their hands?"

"We've seen worse." Oscuridad said, standing up from his chair near the window. "Now come on, let's get going so we don't see too much worse tonight."

"God help us if Aang or Sokka find that stuff." Bosque added, as the rest of the Knights turned from their spots towards the door. But before they reached it, the fireplace suddenly sparked and snuffed out, without a breeze or anything else, bringing the room into darkness.

"Very funny Fue." Hierro said. "We've never been locked inside a dark room before."

"Uh, that wasn't me." Fuego replied.

"Don't look at me." Aire replied. "This is way too easy for my skills. Maybe Truneo would do this if he could."

"If I could look at you, I'd hit you." The dog snapped.

"Enough guys." Desierto said. "Let's just find the door and get going."

_"Not yet." _Whispered a voice from the dark. The Knights halted instantly, recognizing the voice instantly. Slowly, they turned to see a pillar of black and blue flame emerge from the shadows. It twisted and turned, changing form even as the flames lessened and dimmed. Finally, they vanished almost completely, creating a small ring of flame around a cloaked figure dressed in black robes. As the figure moved to pull back it's hood, the Knights all fell to one knee as the hood came off, revealing the face of Rastla, Architect of Shadow and the patron of Oscuridad.

"Mother. We are honored to see you again." Osc said. "What brings you to this place?"

"Are you here fer da party?" Tierra asked. "Cause we'd like ta go to and…"

_"I came to give you a task." _Rastla said, not unkindly. _"One that shall bring joy to one of your friends."_

"What is it?" Osc asked.

_"Fire Lord Zuko has carved a fine and honorable destiny for himself. We have seen that under his reign, the world shall be improved to the place it once was. With his help, the Avatar shall even be able to rebuild the Airbenders. As such, we have deemed him worthy of his heart's desire."_

"Well that's great!" Fuego said. "What do we need to do?"

_"We have located what he seeks, but it cannot be brought to him without a price being paid. This is what you must do. This night, you must travel to an island west of here, called Sea-Skull. There, you must find a lost soul, and bring her back to the world."_

"I think I understand." Oscuridad said. "Don't worry, we'll find Ursa."

_"That is not the one I speak of." _Rastla replied. _"But you are not far from it."_

"But then who is it?" Luz asked. ""I mean…. wait a second….Sea-Skull,… isn't that a mental institution?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh dear God." Trueno breathed. "It's more then that. That's where they put…. _Her."_

"Who?" Aire asked. "Who would Zuko know in a mental institution?"

"As of a week ago, one person." Hierro replied.

"Wha.. No. Now way."

_"Yes. Your task is to restore the sanity of Princess Azula." _Rastla said. _"Only then can Zuko have his heart's desire."_

Now the Knights had grown to think of Zuko as a friend and a good one at that. He had grown from an angry young man into a calm and wise ruler, and they were all proud of him for it. They wanted nothing more to see him succeed, and agreed he deserved a reward for attempting to undo his father's world. And when they heard what needed to be done to help him, there was only one response they could give.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?"

_"This is the price. It cannot be avoided."_ Rastla said calmly.

"Oh come on, there must be something else." Aire said.

_"There is not."_

"But Mother, think of what you're asking." Osc said. "You know how dangerous it was to…"

"_Do you think that what is asked cannot come with compassion?"_ Raslta asked. _"You are charged with returning what was lost, not only recently but from years past."_

"Huh?"

_"Azula has seen the error of her ways. But unlike her brother, she cannot admit her faults. She is trapped there because of this failing. If you can make her understand, then she will no longer be the person you feared. She will someone new, someone eager to help undo the pain she has caused."_

"If it was anyone else, I'd agree." Osc argued. "But _Azula.."_

_"It matters not."_ Rastla said. _"This is the price for Zuko's happiness. You must cure Azula of her madness. It is the named price."_

Osc started to say more, but then the shadows swirled around Rastla, and within moments, the Architect had vanished once again.

"Well, that's great, innit?" Bosque muttered, as the bat fell back into his chair.

"You are never allowed to complain about my mother again." Luz warned.

"I still don't get why." Trueno said. "I mean, I'm not against trying to help someone, but why Azula? Why would your mother want us to help her?"

"Do you think I know?" the bat muttered.

"Well hold on a sec. Let's not talk about this like we're actually gonna do it!" Des said. "I mean come on! Do we want Azula back?"

"Not the one we knew." Trueno said. "But you heard Rastla. Maybe we can help her. I mean, if we could get her on our side, can you imagine?"

"They'd never accept her." Bosqie said. "It's crazy to even talk about it."

"And there's still one other question to consider." Hierro added. "How in the dickens are we going to do it?"

"I don't…." Oscuridad said, but then a light crept into his eyes, as a smile wormed its way across his face.

"Uh-oh." Luz said. "He's got the 'an insane, screwed up plan is forming in my head' look again."  
"Osc? Do you have an idea?" Agua asked.

"Oh yeah." The bat replied, his grin growing bigger and bigger. "Let's get going. And tonight, we go literary!"


	2. Part 2 The Haunting

Part 2

The Haunting

"Princess? Princess Azula? Are you ready to talk?"

"It's no good." The doctor said, as he rolled his eyes at his collague. "She hasn't spoken a word since she got here. Probably afraid doing so would give us information we could use against her."

"I agree." The first said, as he pulled away from the cell door. "But we will never make any progress with her unless we are able to speak to her."  
"Good luck." The second replied. "Her fear complex has completely taken over. She refuses to speak to anyone she can't intimidate, and being locked in the cooler takes away all her firebending.. Add that to her 'failure' to overtake the Fire Lord, her paranoia is at full blast. It'll be a miracle if she ever glances at one of us."

"Poor child." The first said sadly. "What did Ozai do to her?"

"We already now that." the second replied. "But she is the only one that can bring herself out of it."

The first nodded, and with that, the two of them left, as they had every night for the last week. But their leaving didn't go unnoticed. Azula watched them go, as she sat in her frozen prison, huddled into a ball for warmth. She knew what they wanted. They wanted her to say those damned words- that she had been wrong. That Zuko, weak, feeling, trusting Zuko, had been right all this time, and because of it, the power had shifted to him. They might saw they wanted to help her, that she was confused. But she knew the truth about who they were, and what they wanted.

"Never." Azula whispered angrily. She knew the truth. She would not let this travesty pass. She would leave this place, and it's tricksters, and reclaim that which was rightfully hers. And then, when she was feared again, when the strength of the Fire Nation was hers, then it would all go away. The doubts, the fears, the voices. All of them would vanish, as Azula showed those fools outside what love and trust were really worth.

_Azula._

"What?" the former princess said, as she turned around, towards the sound of the voice. But the dark, empty room was the same. Still, Azula was no longer in a position to see that.

"Who's there?" she yelled out, as she sprang to her feet. "Who dares to spy on me? Or are you an assassin? Yes, I'll bet you are. My brother sent you, didn't he? Come at me then! I'll show you what Azula is still capable of!"

But the voice did not speak again. Azula stood at attention, waiting for whoever it was to come at her. But she didn't see a soul. For a moment, she wondered if what the doctors were saying about her was right. And then she heard it.

_Clank_

_Clank_

She started for a second at the sound, but quickly regained her composure. Azula waited for the sound, like metal being dragged across the floor to speak again.

_Clank_

_Clank_

It was louder this time. Azula knew that whoever it was was getting close. She tensed her body, awaiting her foe eagerly. But nothing could've prepared for what happened next.

A pale, almost transparent shape came through the wall. It glowed slightly, but it was too vague to see properly. It entered the room, and then turned to face Azula. As it stopped moving, the Princess was able to slowly see what it was. It was a man, dressed in robes of Fire Nation royalty. But those robes were covered by yards and yards of chains and locks, wrapped around him in a metal coat. As the blurriness cleared, Azula could see the man's face grow more defined, until she finally knew who stood before her.

"Fire Lord Sozin!"

"Yes great-granddaughter." The ghostly Fire Lord said, his voice a dark whisper in the room.

"What… are you doing here? What do you want with me?"

"Much." Sozin replied.

"No! This is a trick. You've been dead for a hundred years!"

"Why do you doubt your senses?"

"Because I'm not a fool! You could be something they slipped into my food! A hallucination!"

At that, Sozin threw back his ghostly head and howled a wail so terrible that Azula fell to the floor in pain and fear, grasping her ears to blurt it out, as the chains rattled along. Finally, Sozin stopped and looked at her.

"I am real enough." Sozin said. "Do not doubt me. For it is you I have come for."

"Why? Am.. Am I to die?" Azula asked.

"Not tonight. But hear me child, if you die on the path you are on now, then you shall wish for this cell, this place, this life. For death shall be a never-ending series of pain and anguish, as mine is!"

"Why?" Azula asked. "What is so terrible? Is it the chains? Where did they come from?"

"These chains, I forged in life." Sozin said, holding them up. "Each link I forged through my black deeds towards the world and my fellow man. Now, I am cursed to walk the earth forever, seeing the horrors that man inflicts upon himself, cursed with the knowledge that once I could've helped."

"But you were a great man." Azula argued. "It is because of you the Fire Nation came so close to greatness."

"Greatness!" Sozin sneered. "Oh yes, I know well of it. I wear my greatness around me. It has dragged me down through all the things I once held dear- my friend, my wife, all the charity I could have bestowed on the world! All of it gone, for the sake of greatness! As it shall be for you Azula!"

"What?"

"You too wear a chain child, a chain even longer then my own. Upon your death, you shall be cursed as me, to wander the earth in torment and regret, never ending."

"No! No you lie!"

"I do not! But I have not come to bring evil tidings alone. I have come to tell you that there is still a chance."

"What chance?"

"This very night, you will be visited by three spirits. Hear their words Azula, and obey them, lest your chains be heavier then mine!"

"Spirits?" Azula spat. "I need no help from ghosts. And I wear no chain."

"I thought the same thing once." Sozin said sadly. "I pray you will fare better then me. Expect the first spirit at one and the second at two. The third, shall come in his own time."

As Sozin spoke those words, his ghostly body began to fade away, becoming dimmer and dimmer as the seconds ticked away. Within moments, he had vanished completely, leaving Azula alone once again.

* * *

"I think that went well." Aire said, as the Knights looked on from outside the asylum, as he looked out at Azula's cell.

"She didn't even recognize him." Trueno grinned, as the sound of clanking chains filled the air. The ram turned then, and said, "Well done, Fire Lord."

"And you said theatre would be useless." Hierro said, glaring at Tierra, as he rewound his chains back into his body.

"Eh, I was wrong. Sue me." The dog replied.

"Your illusion worked perfectly." Hierro said to Osc. "I think she bought it completely."

"Let's hope we keep having that same luck." Osc said, as he stared at the cell, soaking up the shadow around him, gathering his powers around him for the next act of their play.

"You ready honey?" he asked.

"I still don't see why I have to do this." Luz answered back.

"Because you fit the part."

"Damn my sweet and innocent nature."

"Right. Now hurry and get into the costume, we don't have much time."

"Gee, where have I heard that before?"

* * *

Azula's head bobbed slowly, as her eyelids drooped. But with the same will that head led her to glory, she slapped herself, driving the sleep away. The Princess had barely slept at all since arriving on the island, and she had no intention of breaking the record. No, if she fell asleep….

But then something happened that broke Azula's drowsiness completely. Light filled the room, hard, blinding light that forced her to bring her hand up over her eyes. But after a moment, it dimmed, and Azula could see again. And what she could see was amazing. A woman stood there, with long, blond hair that flayed about her head like reeds in a river. She was dressed in a white robe, and carried in her hands a lantern upon a pole.

"Hello Azula." The woman said, her voice as sweet as sugared honey.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Spirit of the Past. Your journey has begun."


	3. Part 3 The Past

Part 3

The Past

"The Spirit of What?" Azula spat out.

"The Past. Specifically, yours."

"Right. And what is it you plan to do?"

"To show you what once was."

"Why? I know what once was." Azula sneered. "When I was in control, in power. If that's what you plan to show me, then lead the way."

"What I show you is for your salvation." The Spirit replied. "And understanding comes through seeing…."

"Puh! I'm not in the mood for lessons." Azula spat. "There is no one who can teach me what I need to know."

The Spirit looked at Azula, then muttered something that sounded like "tried to the easy way' and then blinding light filled the cell. Azula shielded her eyes against it, and when it finally faded, Azula saw that the cell had vanished. Instead, they were inside a long, golden hallway, one that Azula recognized instantly.

"This is the Fire Palace!" She gaped. But then she smiled and said, "Thank you Spirit. I suppose you were useful after all."

"I am not of your world. I cannot be harmed by flame." The Spirit replied. "So put that thought out of your mind. And we are not in the palace as it is, but the palace as it was."

"What are you babbling about?" Azula asked. The Spirit simply motioned to other end of the hallway. Azula turned just in time to see a young girl, only about three years old, running down the hall at breakneck speed, her black hair spilling over her face. Even so, Azula had no problem seeing who it was.

"That's…that's me!" she stammered.

"We are now in the shadows of the past." The Spirit replied. "Everything you see here has transpired before."

"Can…we be seen?"

"No. We are but spectators. We cannot be seen or interact with what we see. We can only watch. As you should now."

Azula turned back to her younger self, just in time to see the girl trip on her own skirt and tumble to the ground headfirst. Young Azula somersaulted over her head, with a sickening thud on the marble floor, then flipped back down on her rear. It would've almost been comical, if she hadn't started to cry and scream. But then the sound of other footsteps could be heard, hard, fast steps filled with urgency. Within seconds, a black-haired boy turned the corner, his six-year-old face filled with concern. Moving to the girl, he asked, "Azula, what happened?"

"I twip Zuzu." Young Azula sobbed. "Hit my head."

"Shh, it's ok. Lemme look, ok?" Young Zuko said, as he gently took his sister's head and looked it over. After a moment, he said, "It looks ok to me."

"Wanna see Mommy." Young Azula sniffed.

"OK. I'll take you Lula." Young Zuko said, as he bent down and picked her up, being extra gentle with her head. The young prince then turned and began to carry his sister back down the hallways.

"He seemed to care about you then." The Spirit replied.

"Of course. I was young and stupid." Azula said. "I didn't know the fool he was yet."

"Perhaps. But his foolishness caused him to help you." The Spirit replied. "Was he a fool then?"

"….."

"Let us see another time."

With that, the light filled the room again, and then Azula found herself inside her mother's quarters. She and Zuko sat before their mother, both a couple years older. Their mother was smiling at the both of them, as she opened a porcelain box and gasped as she looked inside.

"Zuko! Azula! How did you two…" she said, as she pulled out a scroll and unrolled it.

"We asked the royal artisan." Zuko replied.

"We had to save our money for weeks." Azula replied.

"And I love it." Ursa said, as she turned the scroll over, showing a painting of her and the children sitting in the garden.

"Such a small act." The Spirit said. "And yet so foolish. You could have simply ordered the man to create the painting."

"Are you stupid?" Azula snapped. "What kind of gift it that? We had to save up our money!"  
"Why?"

"Because…"

"You wanted to show her how much you loved her." The Spirit finished, as Azula looked down on the floor. "And it seemed to have worked."

"For today." Azula said, as Ursa hugged the younger versions of herself and Zuko. "But it didn't last."

"Perhaps we should see why." The Spirit replied. The light came again, and this time, they found themselves inside the royal training grounds. Azula stood in the center, now ten, working on Firebending, creating longer and more elegant whips of fire as in the back, her father looked on.

"You began training early, I recall." The Spirit said.

"My father said he saw talent in me. He told me I could be great." Azula said. "I wouldn't let him down."

"Strange then, that he didn't feel the same about your brother." The Spirit said.

"Please. Zuko never had the talent I did." Azula said, as she watched her younger self work.

"Perhaps. But then why did he defeat you?" The Spirit asked. "Perhaps if your father had trained him as he had you, things would have been different."

"Faster Azula! More flame!" Ozai said suddenly, coming up to his daughter. "You must work faster if you are to be perfect!"

"But Daddy, I'm tired." Young Azula gasped. "I don't…."

"You will!" Ozai snapped. "I will not have my daughter be weak! You are to be my right hand someday! If you cannot be strong for that, then you have no place here!"

"Is that not much to ask of a child?" The Spirit asked.

"He needed me to be strong." Azula said, though her voice quivered a bit, as she watched her father continue to yell. "I was important to him."

"As what?" the Spirit asked. "And were you not important to her too?"

Azula looked over then, and saw her mother and Zuko approaching the training ground. Both Ozai and Young Azula noticed, but the Fire Lord pushed his daughter back down and walked over to his wife himself, as Ursa told Zuko to move away. But Azula moved over to him and listened as her parents spoke.

"Ozai, hasn't she been training long enough for today?" Ursa asked. "You've kept her out here since this morning."

"She will leave when I say so." Ozai said. "She is my daughter."

"She's mine too." Ursa said. "And I am not about to let you turn her into some kind of…of…monster!"

Azula's eyes went wide, as she turned and saw her younger self looking on with shock.

"Monster?" Ozai said.

"I've seen what you've been doing. Making her shoot at dummies, telling her to go for the head, even having some of the soliders attack her! And know I hear you want to train her in lighting. You can't possibly want this Ozai! You can't want to turn our daughter into a killing machine!"

"I will have at least one strong child." Ozai said. "And Azula is a prodigy. She was born lucky."

"And what about Zuko?" Ursa argued. "Couldn't you at least show your son and heir Firebending? Do you know how much he wants to spend time with you? He wants to make you proud Ozai, let him. If you'd tone it down, I'd be happy to…"

"Zuko is not strong." Ozai said. "He was just lucky to be born.'  
"OZAI!!"

"Take the boy and go. Leave me to my work."

And with that, Ozai turned and walked away, leaving Ursa in the dust. The Fire Lady stood there for a moment and looked at her daughter. Young Azula stared back, waiting for some kind of sign, of understanding. But Ursa just shook her head sadly and walked away. Azula saw her younger self's face harden, as Ozai walked up to her.

"Where's Mom going?" Young Azula asked.

"Away. She wanted me to show your brother these things. Because she thinks he's better then you. In fact, do you know what she thinks of you?"

"She called me a monster."  
"Because she is jealous of your skill, and because she cares for Zuko more. But I know you're special Azula. I will make you stronger then your mother or brother. Do you want to continue now?"

"Yes Father. I want to be perfect now."

"Do you understand why you were brought here?" the Spirit asked. "This is the point where you dedicated yourself to becoming the person you are now. Where you threw yourself into your father's mold. And you never really understood why, did you?"

"I…I always thought she just….. I didn't….."

"You tried to be your father's weapon, the thing he wanted you to be. You gave up caring and trust, all for perfection. But you always remembered your mother's love. And you always wanted it, even when you stopped believing in it and her."

"Enough!" Azula snapped. "Take me back! I can't take this anymore!"

"Very well. But remember Azula. Your father only gave you the tools. This memory and all those that spring from it, are what you fashioned yourself."  
"Just take me away, please." Azula moaned.

The Spirit nodded, and with a burst of light, the cell reappeared around Azula. But as she sat there, the Spirit's voice came one last time;

_Azula, who do you hate?_


	4. Part 4 The Present

Part 4

The Present

"Who do I hate?" Azula repeated, the message spat from her lips like a cherry pit. "What kind of stupid question is that? I already know the answers."

Right now, there was only one person that she hated- Ozai. All those years she had served him, done his bidding, spread his name across the world, and all because of a lie. If Azula ever got out of here, she would make him pay for making her waste her life. For making her forget all about her mother, and what could've been.

"Mother." Azula murmured. All those years, and only now she was finding out that her mother had been right all those years. She was a monster. But it wasn't her mother's fault. Azula was what her father had made her, but she couldn't just blame her father either. No, Zuko had played his part too. He had always been Ursa's favorite, always needing coddling and understanding, never able to do for himself. He'd taken her attention, made Azula go to her father and be made into his image. And Azula might be a monster, but she was at least a strong monster. She would show Zuko that, when she took back her throne, and went on to make the world in her image, under her rule. Azula smiled then, as she thought of the strong, powerful world she would create, free of those who needed coddling and those who whined. They would be strong like her, or they wouldn't survive.

_Top that one, Father. _ Azula thought to herself, as she rubbed her arms against the cold. But as she did, Azula suddenly realized that it actually wasn't that bad. In fact, it seemed warmer in here then it had before. As she sat there, she actually felt the ice on the walls begin to melt and run down. As Azula watched in confusion, there was a suddenly a burst of flame from the floor, a burst that swirled around the room like a tornado. Azula put up her arms to shield herself, but as soon as they'd come, the flames vanished. But they had left something behind. Azula looked out to see her cell lined with food. Sugared plums, roasted chicken-duck, goblets of wine, and more all lined the floor. And sitting atop the pile, was a chubby, bearded man dressed in red robes. He looked down at Azula and let out a hearty laugh.

"Good evening child! Welcome to the feast!"

"Are you one of the spirits that was foretold?" Azula asked slowly approaching the food, still unsure if it was real.

"That I am." The man replied. "I am the Spirit of the Present."

"And do you always travel with such a spread?" Azula asked, holding up a plum. "I'd think you would have a hard time getting around after a while."

"Ahh, but this is not my feast Azula. It is yours."

"I'm sorry. Do I look like I need to be rolled around?" Azula asked.

"This is the Feast of Generosity, which you have long denied your fellow man." The Spirit said, as he made his way down from the food.

"And why should I?" Azula sneered. "No one has ever shown me generosity. Not even my family. And I don't need it anyway; I can take what I want, without permisson!"

"By their standards, they have." The Spirit said, gesturing around the cell. "But there are still those who have kindness in their hearts for you."

"And where would they be?" Azula snapped.

"Take my hand and find out." The Spirit said, extending his palm. Azula looked at it, then sighed and took it. Instantly, the flames surrounded them again, and then faded, revealing an all too familiar room.

"This..this is the Palace ballroom." Azula said, looking out at the huge, elegant room before her. It was filled to the brim with guests, all laughing and eating as music played around them.

"A fine party, I think." The Spirit said. "It's being held in honor of the new Fire Lord."

"Then I'll know what mine will look like." Azula sneered. "Zuko doesn't deserve this pomp. He won't last a week; he's too weak."

"I don't tell the future." The Spirit said. "But come, let us mingle and hear what the people think. We are but spectators here, after all."

The Spirit descended into the room, and after a moment, she followed. The people around her spoke and moved without noticing her at all. Azula heard many words spoken, mostly about her brother.

"I thought this war would never end. Thank heaven for the Avatar!"

"Fire Lord Zuko has already promised to help repair my farm after my son was killed. Ozai would've never done that!"

"And did you hear about his sister? I heard she banished a girl for feeding her a cherry with a pit in it."

"Oh she was always cruel and nasty, even as a child. I only put up with her because of her father."

"Can you imagine her as Fire Lord?"

"You won't have to soon." Azula said through gritted teeth.

"Strange isn't it?" The Spirit said. "For one so weak, your brother seems to be quite loved."

"Because these people don't know any better. Weaklings like this should be wiped from the planet." Azula replied.

"And what would you know about it?" The Spirit asked, spinning around to face her. "Did you not spend your life in this very palace, being waited on hand and foot while these people and their sons and daughters fought the war on your behalf? How many died while you sat and had servants wash your hair and clean your feet? How sad it is to hear the insect on the leaf, claiming life is wasted among her brothers and sisters in the dirt!"

Azula was stunned by that, but before she could even begin to sputter a response, she heard an all too familiar voice ring out.

"So what are they saying about her Zuko?"

"Ty Lee?" Azula said, looking past the Spirit to see Mai, Ty Lee and her brother standing before them, speaking.

"No change. She refuses to even talk to the doctors." Zuko replied.

"Oh… I guess it's too early to hope for a change, right?" Ty Lee said sadly.

"Do you actually want her to get better?" Mai asked. "We have enough problems right now."

"Well, not like she was, but I still feel kinda bad. I mean, she really came unglued after we left Mai."

"She was unglued for a long time." Mai replied.

"But come on. She wasn't always a bad person. Her father did a lot of that to her. And even if he didn't I would've been happy enough if she got imprisoned. I didn't want her to be crazy too."

"…….. Yeah, I guess you're right." Mai said after a moment. "Maybe it was going too far."

"Apparently they've afforded you some mercy.' The Spirit said.

"Yeah. They might." Azula muttered. "But not him!"

Indeed, Zuko had remained silent throughout the conversation, neither siding with Mai or Ty Lee. And before he could interject, a General came to him, holding a pair of goblets in his hands.

"My Lord, I wish to thank you for all you have done. Because of you and the Avatar, I have been able to see my children again. Would it be too much to ask that you share a toast with me?"

"Not at all." Zuko said, as he took a goblet.

"Then to the Avatar, and Fire Lord Zuko, mat they live forever! And may Ozai and Azula stay in the hells they made for themselves!"

The General started to drink, but then stopped when he saw the angry expression growing on Zuko's face.

"My Lord? Have I offended you?"

"I will drink to everything you said, but one. Leave my sister out of it." Zuko replied, his voice tight and hard.

"I..I.. But sire, I would think.."

"You'd think wrong." Zuko said. "Just because I fought my sister doesn't mean I didn't care about her. I never wanted to have to fight her. I never wanted her to go mad. I hope that someday, the doctors can undo what my father did to her. But until they do, I will not tolerate comments like that. Is that understood!"  
"Y-Yes. I'm sorry sir." The General said, bowing down.

"It's all right." Zuko said, taking a deep breath. "I would've thought the same thing. Let's drink to most of what you said, and the hope that people can change."

"A good oath sir." The General said, as they clinked goblets and drank. And as they did, Azula stared at her brother with expression not unlike those who have just witnessed a miracle right in front of them.

"As I said, there are still those with kindness in their hearts for you." The Spirit said, as he placed a hand over Azula's shoulder. "Come, we must leave now." But Azula just stood there, staring at her brother, and feeling a strange ache in her chest that spread like wildfire.

"Are.. Are you doing something to me? I feel pain," Azula said.

"It is called guilt." The Spirit said. "Now come child."

Slowly, the Spirit took her hand, and then the two vanished into flame again. When they reformed, they were in the middle of a large, empty field.

"Where are we?" Azula asked, looking around.

"The place where you and I depart." The Spirit said. "For here you will meet the last of us."

"What? Why can't you take me back to my cell?" Azula snapped.

"He moves in his own way. But I do have one final lesson for you."

"Wha… wait a minute. What is that, that thing moving under your robe?" Azula said.

With that, the Spirit pulled open his robe, and Azula gaped in shock. Beneath them were two ragged, dirty children, a boy and a girl, that clung to the Spirit's legs.

"These are two of the children of man, who work towards their father's destruction." The Spirit said. "The boy is Hatred. The girl is Want. Beware them both Azula, for they cling to you as well. And if you do not deny them, if you acknowledge them but do nothing, then they shall consume you."

With that, the Spirit and the children vanished in a burst of flame, leaving Azula all alone in the field. But the Spirit's voice echoed one last time across the sky.

_Who do you hate?_

_

* * *

  
_

"There goes number two." Desierto said, as Fuego appeared before them.

"Looks adding the kids was a nice touch." The Fire Knight said, as he pulled of his robes. "That scared the crap out of getting us into the party was a nice touch too."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy keeping you guys hidden." Oscuridad said, wiping his forehead.

"You sure that you can keep doing this?" Agua asked. "It's taking a lot to maintain these illusions."

"Oh I can't stop now." The bat said, looking up at the cell that was to Azula, a large empty field. "I've got to play my part."


	5. Part 5 The Future

Part 5

The Future

"Why do they keep asking me that?" Azula muttered. "I don't even know how to answer the question anymore. I…"

But that was as far as Azula got. Because it was then she noticed the fog that had gathered all around her, a white shroud against the black sky. Azula began to feel a sense of dread as she looked around. And then, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, gently as the dew touches the morning flower. But it was enough to send the Princess into the air. She landed in a huff and turned to see her attacker. The being before was ungainly tall, close to seven feet. It was covered in torn black robes, and all of it's face was covered, save for two red eyes that gleamed from it's hood.

"Are…are you the last spirit?" Azula asked.

The being did not speak, but a gave a slight, almost invisible nod.

"You are the Future?"  
Again, the nod.

"Well…well let's get going. I know better then to try to get rid of you people."

The Spirit did not nod but instead placed its robed hand on Azula's shoulder (she shivered at the icy touch) and then the mists around them swirled and twisted, until the field had vanished and they stood in the center of…

"What? Why are we here?" Azula asked, as she looked around the center of the palace city. The sun was shining down all around, and the people bustled from all corners of the city. And as Azula looked around, she saw more then Fire Nation here. She saw Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe, and even a few who looked like Air Nomads. And yet all of them gave no thought to one another, except to smile and exchange greetings.

"What is this? Why are all these people here?" Azula demanded, looking at the Spirit, who now looked very out of place. "Why are you showing me this?"

The Spirit gave no answer, save to point at a nearby stand. Azula turned to see the Fire Nation merchant pass some tools to a Watertribesman, who paid him and warmly exchanged farewells. As he walked past, the meaning wasn't lost on Azula.

"So this is the future? The 'peace' that Zuko and the Avatar wanted? " Azula asked, as she looked around. "But.. they're all happy. How can any real Fire Nation citizen be happy about this?"

The Spirit just pointed at the scene before them. Azula sighed and took a second look. All she saw were people going about their business, nothing she hadn't heard about when she'd listened to servants talk about the marketplace. But the more she looked, the more Azula realized something was different. The people here, they didn't seem dejected, or fearful like she'd heard. Instead, they were at peace, warm and giving to each other. Even the foriengers were filled with that same joy and happiness, with no malice towards their former enemies. And then, Azula understood.

"They're happy because there's no war, aren't they? They never cared about it." Azula asked.

The Spirit nodded again, and Azula felt the guilt gnaw at her stomach again. Still, there was one thing that pushed past it and rose to her lips."

"But what about me? And what did happen to Zuko?"

Again, the Spirit waved his hand, and the mists clouded over the happy market, to bring to another place Azula recognized instantly- the Royal Gardens. She looked about in surprise, then jumped out of the way as two children suddenly ran about. Azula glared at them, and then stopped, as she took a closer look. Something about the children was familiar to her, even though she had never seen them before.

"Run Iroh! I'm the Blue Lady and I'm gonna get you!" the girl, barely older then eight said, as she chased her ten-year-old brother.

"The Blue Lady's not real! Grandmother said so!" The boy yelled.

"Are you two talking about that again?" another voice said from afar. Both the children and Azula turned to see Mai entering the garden. Azula gasped at the sight of her former friend. Mai had aged greatly- her hair was done up in a white bun, and wrinkles lined her face. She walked with the pains of age, but still swiftly enough as she approached the children.

"I told you two I don't like you talking about the Blue Lady." Mai said, as she glared at the children.

"Sorry Grandmother." The girl said.

"You'd better be careful Iin. One day you'll say it and the Blue Lady will be there waiting for you. Like she does for all bad children."

Iin gulped at that, and said, "Y-Yes Grandmother."

"It's all right." Mai said, her face softening. "You two go and play. But no more Blue Lady stuff."

The children nodded, and ran off, as Azula turned to the Spirit.

"Who is this Blue Lady? Some kind of chldren's monster.

The Spirit only pointed back at Mai, as a young woman approached from the back.

"Sorry Mother. I told Iin not to talk about the Blue Lady around you."

"Kids will be kids." Mai replied. "I had to do a lot to make you stop believing in her too."

"I know." The woman replied, a small smile on her lips. "How is Father?"

"The same. He'll be back for dinner tonight."

"He still…."

"Yes. Every year."

"I thought you spoke with him."

"I did. He doesn't expect me to go with him anymore, but he says he has too."

"Well, at least he understands why it's hard for you, but…"

"I can't stop him Ursa. I suppose I would do the same thing if it was me."

"What is it he has to do?" Azula asked. "Where is Zu…"

But the mists had already begun to gather, as Mai, her daughterm and grandchildren vanished into the white. Within moments, the mists cleared again, and Azula found herself on a small gray piece of rock. All around her, she could hear the sounds of waves breaking; she was on an island. The sky was dark all around, with nothing to light her way but the moon. She turned to the Spirit and asked, "What is this place? I wanted to see what happened to me and my brother."

Again, the Spirit raised his hand and pointed. Azula turned, just as she heard footsteps on the soil. Slowly, a figure came into view, and when she saw it, she gasped in shcok. Standing before her was Zuko. But this was an older Zuko, who face was marked by age, and a white beard. Dressed in his Fire Lord robes, Zuko made his way past the two observers, to a small rock that jutted out of the ground. Looking upon, his face softened, as he drew a flower from his robe and placed it before the rock. He looked at it a moment more, and then turned away, walking back into the dark.

Azula approached the rock slowly as her brother left, finally stopping a few inches from it. Looking down, she saw something marked into the rock, but it was too dark to read. A terrible thought began to form in her mind, as she once again turned and asked, "Spirit? What is this?"

And again the Spirit pointed, just as the moon came out and shone it's light down. And it was then that Azula saw the word carved into the rock.

_Azula_

"No.. NO!" Azula screamed. "This can't….can't be real. This is my future?"

_If things remain unchanged. _Said a voice, whispered from deep within the Spirit's hood.

_This is your legacy Azula. The Fire Nation remembers you as a black mark on it's history Your name is associated with fear and hatred and regret for the deeds you did.. You are a ghost, used to frighten children. All your strength and determination, have led you this place- an unmarked grave that none visit, save your brother. For only he had the love to bury you._

"The Blue Lady…No." Azula whimpered, as she fell to her knees.

_Azula, who do you hate?_

And this time, there was no hesitation.

"Myself. I hate myself."

_Why?_

"Because I deserve this." Azula said, as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Because I was too scared to trust anybody and I made them fear me instead. Because I was cruel to everyone because I gave up on my mother. And she didn't even give up one me." Because I've always been a coward for not dealing with it."

"This doesn't have to be does it?" she asked. "W-Why would you show me this, if I didn't have time to fix it? Please, tell me this is only what might be." Azula begged, as she turned and grabbed at the Spirit's robes. "I swear, I'm sorry for what I've done. I promise, I'll go back and make things right? Please, give me the chance, please!"

But the Spirit stood there silently, even as the mists began to gather around it again. Weeping, Azula buried her face in the robes, saying over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Blackness overtook her, as even the robes fell away, leaving her with nothing, nothing but the hard ground, and the voices.

"Azula?"

"Zuko?" Azula said, as she slowly opened her eyes, the bright lights flooding them. She squinted a moment, then as her eyes adjusted, she found herself back in her cell, with one of the doctors looking in on her through the cell door.

"Princess Azula? Are you willing to talk today?"

"I'm back?" Azula whispered. "They did everything in one night" Ha, why not? They can do what they want!"

"Azula? Who are you talking about? Are you willing to…"

"Yes! Yes, I'll talk, doctor. I'll talk for as long as you want, about whatever you want! In fact, you can talk to me! I'd love to hear about my brother, and what he's doing to our Nation! I'm sure he's made some excellent changes, right?"

"Uh…ok." The doctor said, as Azula began to pace her cell, a goofy smile plastered on her face as she continued to talk to herself.

"Maybe I should just walk away." He said, as he began to back away from the cell. But as she did, a black hand clamped on his shoulder.

"It's ok sir. Azula doesn't need your help anymore." Oscuridad said, as he and the other Knights appeared before the shocked doctor. "Do you, Princess?"

"Well… the Knights." Azula said, her happy demeanor vanishing as she grasped the bars of her cell wall. "I-I suppose you want to see me suffer in here. I can't blame you for that. But you see my brother can you tell him something for me?"

"You can tell him you yourself." Osc said. "You're leaving this place Azula."

"Whaa.."

"We know what happened to you last night. We were told of it by my mother. We were sent to see what condition you would be in, and act accordingly. And after what we've seen, I'd say you've earned your freedom. Doctor, if you wouldn't mind?"

"I-I'll get the keys." The doctor stammered, as he moved down the hallway, shaking his head at the strangeness of the day.


	6. Part 6 Redemption

Part 6

Redemption

"The boats will leave for the Water Tribe tomorrow. Have we gotten everything that you'll need?" Zuko asked, as he looked over the map of the world.

"Oh yeah. With the prisoners released and these building supplies, we should be able to rebuild the Tribe in no time." Sokka said, as he nodded at the map. "But I still wanna know about…"

"Sokka, I'm sorry but we don't have anything even close to seal jerky here." Zuko said.

"But you have nothing but meat here! And we'll need meat back home! C'mon, there must be some sort of salty, chewey substitute!"

"The closet we could do is rawhide cowhawk. It takes six weeks to make and has been known to cause horrible digestive problems."

"….. Maybe we'll just make ourselves."  
"Good idea." Zuko said, as he rolled up the map. "How's your sister doing?"

"Katara? Got me." Sokka replied. "Last I saw her, she was checking out the city with Aang. At least she said she was."

"I'm not surprised." Zuko said, a smile on his face.

"Well I am! I mean they saw the city like five times since we've been here. What's left?"

"I'm sure they'll find something to do." Zuko said, as he marveled at the genetics that could've produced both Sokka and Katara from the same two people.

"I mean it isn't like they've just got here or something. I swear, since we won the war Katara and Aang are like…"

"Like what?" Aang asked, as he and Katara entered the throne room, hand in hand.

"Like tourists who keep forgetting what they've seen!" Sokka said. "I mean come on, there isn't that much city to explore!"

"We can usually find something new." Katara said, glancing at Aang.

"Whatever." Sokka said. "I'll just be glad when we get home and you two can stop taking tours every day."

Zuko shook his head, as he tried to hold back his laughter, but then halted when he saw Mai and Iroh enter the room, with Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee following.

"Uncle? Is something wrong?" Zuko asked.

"No Zuko. We received word you needed us." Iroh said. "I hope it isn't something too bad. I have tea that is rapidly cooling."

"Yeah, and I was doing prime toe picking." Toph replied.

"Gee, thanks for sharing." Mai said.

"But I didn't call for you." Zuko insisted.

"What! Do you know how much loot I can find in there?" Toph snapped.

"Sorry to break up your treasure hunt." A new voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Oscuridad and most of the Knights, save Tierra, standing there, looking solemn, and just a bit nervous.

"Guys? What's going on?" Sokka asked. "Is there some sort of problem up there? You know with the god people?"

"Not a problem Sokka." The bat replied. "More like a… test."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "What do I need to do?"

"It's not so much you this time." Fuego replied. "It's more fer Zuko."

The Fire Lord nodded, and motioned for the Knights to continue. Each of them glanced at Oscuridad, who swallowed and slowly began to speak.

"Zuko, guys, you've all… you've all given us a lot of trust and faith. And we appreciate it. But something's happened, something that we didn't expect in a million years. And we… we need that trust and faith to go a little further. Maybe all the way to the edge."

"Osc." Zuko said. "You guys have done more for us then anyone ever could. We owe you our world. I'm sure whatever it is, we can deal with it."

"I hope so." The bat said. With that, he turned and said, "You can come in now, Princess."

The Knights parted then, as the doors to the throne room swung open, and a lone figure walked in. As she came into the light, the Knights heard the gasps from the others, and they felt their hearts clench a bit. But none of them spoke, as Azula walked into the room, dressed in her armor once again. She came to a halt, and looked over the room, seeing each of the people that had helped to bring her down. But when her eyes came to her brother, she halted. Her eyes glanced over him, from his fine robes, to his royal headpiece, to his throne, to the shocked look on his face. And as she looked upon him, she spoke three words.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

As she spoke, Aang and Sokka readied their weapons, while Katara loosed her water holder. Mai pulled out daggers, and Ty Lee and Suki moved into fighting stances. Toph stamped her feet, moving into an Earthbending pose. They all stood, waiting for the first move from Azula. But none of them were prepared for it, as she spoke once again.

"It has a nice ring to it."

And with that, Azula fell to one knee and knelt before her brother. Weapons clattered to the floor, and jaws followed, as the group looked at the arrogant, selfish, Fire Princess, bowing to her hated brother. Even Iroh was speechless.

"See why we weren't sure?" Luz said, as she stepped forward.

"I….How did this happen?" Sokka stammered. "No, wait, this is a trick! She's brainwashed you! C'mon guys, let's get 'em!"

"It's no trick." Azula said, raising her head back up. "I'm not here to take over, and I didn't force them to help me."

"And why should we believe you?" Katara asked.

"If you let me speak, you might." Azula replied.

"Yeah right." Toph snapped. "How dumb do you think…."

"Let her go." Zuko said sharply. "Say your piece Azula."

Toph looked on in disbelief as Azula nodded and began to speak.

"I know…that you don't have any reason to believe me. And you never have. I'm a liar. I always have been. I lied to Zuko. I lied to all of you at one point or another. I lied to my two best friends. And I lied to myself."

"I wanted to believe I was the best, that there was nothing around me I couldn't control or stomp under my feet. Because that meant I could deal with anything. But I was lying. And by then I was so good at it, I actually believed it. I was never the best. Because I've… I've always been afraid. And unlike the rest of you, I never dealt with it. I just buried it, and let it fester, until I had to take it out on everyone around me."

"I was afraid….am afraid…. Of having people care about me. I thought my mother pretended to care about me, that she really thought I was a monster. But I was wrong. It was another lie, one my father told me. And I believed it. I decided that I would control people, because then they wouldn't be able to hurt me like that anymore. I thought that it was weak to let people care, because they could betray you."

"I know that doesn't excuse the horrible things I've done. I don't know if anything ever will. But I…I need to try. I know it isn't enough, but I want to say to all you, I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I tried to stop you from making a better world. I'm sorry I hurt and manipulated you. I'm sorry I believed in an insane dream of an evil man."

"And I'm sorry I….that I hated you for being the child I should've been." She said, as she looked at her brother, tears falling from her eyes. "I am… so sorry for all the horrible things I've done. But that's not enough. And I know it. So please, do what you will with me. Banish me, imprison me. Execute me if you want, I deserve it. But I had to tell you that first."

As Azula finished, and looked down at the floor, the tears streaming down her face, the group first looked at her, then at Zuko. The Fire Lord looked at his sister, and then began to walk towards her. He came to her, his face empty and impassive. Azula just looked at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. The two siblings stood there silently, neither one moving as the others watched.

And then Zuko wrapped his arms around his little sister and drew her close, letting her cry onto his fine robes.

"Shh Lula." Zuko whispered as Azula wept. "You don't need to be afraid anymore."

"How…how can you…."

"Because I've been here too. I've realized I made mistakes and wanted to make them right. And because I'm your brother. And I always will be." Zuko replied, as he cradled her, letting her body pour out all her emotions. From the side, Iroh smiled, as the Knights let out a sigh of relief. Even Mai and Ty Lee smilied a bit as they looked at the two of them hug. But then they heard a knock on the door drawing everyone out of the moment.

"Tell whoever it is, they can wait." Zuko said.

"Not really." Osc said. "This is something for you Zuko. And I guess for you too Princess."

"Azula was helped out because of the Architects." Forger said, as Bosque and Trueno moved to the door. "She was the price for Zuko's reward. Although now, maybe she's part of it."

"What reward?" Zuko asked.

"The one you earned." Osc said. "It's pretty good though. Tierra had to go all the way to the Earth Kingdom for it, but I think you'll be happy."

"The Earth Kingdom?" Zuko asked, as the two Knights opened the door, revealing Tierra standing there alone.

"Apparently, when yer dad banishes somebody, he really does da job." The Earth Knight replied, as he moved away, revealing a dark-haired woman dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes, one whose eyes filled with tears as she looked out on Zuko and Azula. The two of them looked on in shocked disbelief, until Zuko finally managed to utter a single word.

"Mother?"

"Yes." Ursa whispered, as she stepped forward, her arms open wide. An instant later, both of her children were in them, tears on their faces as they embraced their long lost mother.

"I-I…Father….Father said you were dead." Azula sputtered out.

"He lied." Zuko said. "But I didn't know where… I wanted to."

"It's all right." Ursa said gently, as she held the two of them. "I always believed I would see you two again. And now I'm here."

"But..but how?" Azula asked.

"Darya came to me in a dream." Ursa said. "He told me about the Avatar and what Zuko had done. He said I was to be his reward for helping to fix the world. But then he told me about you, Azula. And I told him I wouldn't go home until I could see both my children again."

"Which is why we pulled some strings and helped give you your little epiphany Azula." Oscuridad said. "Of course, your great-grandfather was a big help."

"Am I the only one totally confused here?" Sokka asked.

"I'll explain everything later." Azula said, as she looked at her mother. "Mom… I want to…. I'm just…. So so…"

"It's all right." Usra said. "I heard you from behind the doors. And I have never been more proud of you."

With that, mother and daughter hugged once again, as everyone watched and smiled. And as for the Knights, they thought that perhaps sometimes, doing the craziest thing in the world could actually be the right thing. And that they should be especially thankful to a long dead teller of tales.

THE END


End file.
